Wanna hear you yell
by A mad unicorn
Summary: OS- HisoIllu Illumi est dans un des costumes d'Hisoka qui décide de se fixer un but bien particulier: faire hurler cet assassin toujours si imperturbable. Y arrivera-t-il? /!\LEMON/!\


**_Ploup ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic à vous présenter, j'avais envie de la faire depuis un petit bout de temps donc voilà le résultat, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_**

 ** _Disclamer :_** l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Yoshihiro Togashi

 ** _Pairing :_** Hisoka x Illumi

 ** _Rating :_** M

 ** _Le petit conseil musical :_** j'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant « Hanging » de Nothing But Thieves

 ** _Le défis :_** _placer les mots_ _pelle_ _,_ _aspirateur_ _et_ _takoyakis_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 **Wanna hear you yell**

Hisoka s'amusait comme un petit fou. La veille il avait fait un pari avec Illumi sur sa capacité à résister au charme du magicien. La soirée s'étant terminée dans le lit de ce dernier il en avait conclu avoir gagné le pari et Illumi en payait actuellement le prix.

L'assassin s'était vu contraint et forcé de revêtir l'un des costumes de joker d'Hisoka, qui lui peignait une étoile sur la pommette droite. Une fois son maquillage achevé Illumi se releva pour s'observer dans le miroir, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns frôler le bras d'Hisoka qui frissonna en détaillant l'assassin. Son costume lui allait à la perfection.

Illumi se regardait, impassible. Il se sentait légèrement ridicule en talons mais son visage resta stoïque. Il esquissa un geste vers son habit mais fut arrêté par la main d'Hisoka.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le rose leva sur lui un regard qui en disait long sur l'effet que cela lui faisait de voir le brun dans ses vêtements. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'Illumi qui restait de marbre.

*biiiiip biiiiiip biiiiip biiiiip*

Illumi s'esquiva, laissant le rose seul face à son reflet.

« J'écoute….. Oui…. Bien….. Ce sera fait »

Le Zoldick raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte, se saisissant au passage de quelques-unes de ses aiguilles qu'il piqua dans le costume de joker qu'il portait.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

Illumi se retourna vers le magicien qui l'observait quelque peu déçu.

« Mon père vient de m'appeler pour un travail urgent »

Il avisa l'expression du rose avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne serai pas long »

« Mais je venais juste de… »

La porte se referma derrière l'assassin laissant Hisoka en plan au milieu de la pièce.

« … commencer »

Le rose se sentit légèrement seul dans son appartement. Il se remémora le visage d'Illumi, constamment impassible. Et pourtant quand ils étaient seuls le magicien arrivait à faire apparaître des expressions sur ce visage, il revoyait les rictus de plaisir du brun quand il passait par ses soins...

La seule chose qui manquait était la voix d'Illumi, le joker arrivait bien souvent à lui arracher des gémissements mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à obtenir sa récompense ultime.

Hisoka sourit, ce soir il était bien décidé à l'obtenir, oh oui il ferait hurler l'assassin, il le ferait hurler son nom et supplier pour l'avoir en lui…

Cette pensée le mit dans tous ses états et il se dit que l'attente serait longue. Mais il attendrait le retour du brun avec impatience.

~ 2 heures plus tard ~

Hisoka était assis par terre dans son appartement, il attendait le retour de sa proie préférée en superposant des cartes à jouer. Ses nerfs commençaient à se tendre. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir attendre ?

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui fit voir que la nuit était tombée. Le magicien posa les deux dernières cartes au sommet de son château et inspira profondément.

Quand il expira l'atmosphère autour de lui changea radicalement, son aura s'écoulait sans qu'il cherche à la réfréner. Si une personne était entrée dans la pièce à cet instant elle aurait été submergée par l'envie de meurtre d'Hisoka et aurait sans doute péri sous la pression infernale de cette aura. Le magicien se leva et sortit, une carte en main.

Quand il rentra Hisoka était couvert de sang, il s'était invité à une soirée privée et désormais les participants nageaient dans leurs entrailles. Attendre Illumi l'avait tellement tendu qu'il avait pris tout son temps pour s'amuser un peu. Il rentra donc dans son appartement dégoulinant de sang, un sourire effrayant plaqué sur le visage.

Le rose trouva Illumi en train de poser ses aiguilles sur la table à côté d'une boîte vide de takoyakis, il semblait rentrer à l'instant. L'assassin était toujours impeccable, rien ne laissait penser qu'il venait de tuer.

Quand Hisoka le vit son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il avait tellement attendu le retour du brun qu'il lui apparaissait désormais vital de le prendre là tout de suite sur cette table. Le joker s'empara de force de sa bouche et chercha activement la langue du brun dans le but de lui rouler une pelle historique.

Hisoka repensa à son défi du jour : faire hurler son nom à Illumi. Le fait d'imaginer comment il allait s'y prendre lui suffit pour se cambrer dans une lumière rose.

*Schwiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Illumi se dégagea de la source lumineuse et s'inspecta dans le miroir. Comme il s'y attendait il était à présent couvert du sang des victimes du pervers luminescent. Il soupira et tourna les talons.

« Je vais me doucher »

L'adrénaline provoquée par le meurtre dansait en Hisoka et pulsait dans ses veines, il resta sur la vision d'Illumi couvert de sang et une certaine partie de son anatomie ne fit que s'éveiller davantage.

On entendit l'eau couler. Le joker frissonna à l'avance et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il trouva Illumi nu, de dos, en train de rincer ses longs cheveux bruns.

Le rose prit un instant pour admirer la musculature fine mais présente de sa proie, ses longs cheveux collant à sa peau d'albâtre et venant épouser le creux de ses reins... Son regard dériva sur le fessier parfait de ce corps parfait. On aurait dit un Apollon sculpté dans la plus précieuse des roches.

N'y tenant plus le magicien rejoignit son assassin sous la douche. Il arriva dans son dos, l'enroulant de ses bras musclés et déposant un baiser dans son cou si fin pour ensuite remonter à son oreille qu'il mordilla langoureusement.

« J'ai très envie de toi… » susurra le rose

L'eau chaude emplit la pièce de vapeur et l'atmosphère devint moite et fiévreuse.

Le désir d'Hisoka était flagrant et il se transmettait peu à peu à Illumi qui commençait à perdre son impassibilité. Les mains du rose couraient sur son torse et son souffle chaud dans son cou lui donna des frissons. Une main descendit sur la hanche du brun et s'aventura un peu plus bas le faisant tressaillir.

Il sentait l'érection du joker contre ses fesses et sa main qui venait titiller sa propre érection naissante. Illumi lâcha prise et son visage se fendit en un rictus de plaisir. Un gémissement lui échappa et il sentit l'autre durcir encore plus contre lui.

La main d'Hisoka s'enroula autour de lui et Illumi ne pût empêcher un autre gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Cela eut pour effet d'émoustiller le rose qui fit promener sa langue sur la clavicule du brun.

« J'aime t'entendre… »

Sa voix était teintée d'excitation, ses mains couraient sur le corps en dessous de lui. Sa bouche était partout et sa langue s'approchait dangereusement de l'intimité de ce corps qui commençait à s'agiter sous le sien, épousant le rythme lent imposé par sa main. Hisoka sourit.

Illumi ressentait une fois de plus cette étrange sensation quand il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ni les soubresauts qui l'agitaient ou même les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Son esprit était embrumé, sa raison valsait avec sa conscience et toutes deux tombaient lentement dans les abîmes du plaisir que le rose lui procurait. C'était comme une drogue et son addiction y était si forte qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler quoi que ce soit. Il en voulait plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Avide de plaisir il se tourna vers le rose et laissa ses lèvres rejoindre leurs semblables pour se dévorer mutuellement.

Les langues dansaient, les mains jouaient, les corps frémissaient. L'envie et le désir voilaient les regards, ancrés l'un dans l'autre, se sondant et s'aguichant.

Une lueur de provocation passa dans les yeux du brun qui n'empêchait plus son visage d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Excitation, désir, envie, défis et passion.

Le rose accentua le mouvement de sa main sur le sexe tendu du brun tout en introduisant un doigt en lui. L'assassin gémit une fois de plus, la douleur ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire elle augmentait son désir. Le rose le savait et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire mal, le mordant et le marquant à divers endroits.

Trois doigts étaient déjà en lui et Illumi ondulait sous le magicien tandis que ce dernier apposait un suçon sur son torse avec l'efficacité d'un aspirateur.

Un gémissement plus aigu que les précédents indiqua à Hisoka qu'il avait enfin trouvé la prostate de son amant. Alors il retira ses doigts et un sourire dément se peignit sur son visage quand le brun grogna à cause du vide en lui. Cette fois il y arriverait, il le ferai hurler.

Doucement, très doucement, le rose pénétra Illumi qui sentit son plaisir monter en flèche. Il commença à gémir sous les coups de butoir pourtant très doux et lents. Trop lents. Il en voulait plus. Mais Hisoka voulait atteindre son but.

Il recommença à jouer avec le corps de son amant, à l'embrasser avec fougue et avidité, à le faire languir et perdre totalement pied. Puis quand il sentit le moment arriver il pilonna l'assassin avec force et violence, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts qui se muèrent enfin en cris de plaisir.

Les corps s'entrechoquaient, les esprits se perdaient, les gémissements et les hurlements emplirent la salle de bain, l'eau continuant de couler sur eux, sculptant leurs corps enfiévrés.

Illumi n'avait encore jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, c'était la première fois que le rose réussissait à le faire hurler. Il était consumé par le plaisir brut, son esprit était monté au 7e ciel et il sentait la jouissance ultime arriver.

Il hurlait de plus en plus forts, griffant le dos de son magicien, son âme chavirant à la limite de ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, le brasier du désir brûlant son être entier d'un feu plus ardent que les flammes de l'enfer. Il allait jouir, il était si proche que sa voix se brisa.

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup.

Le rose s'était entièrement retiré malgré la torture que cela semblait être pour lui. Illumi fut coupé brutalement du paradis vers lequel il ne cessait de monter, les émotions contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Plaisir. Vide. Envie. Colère. Désir. Frustration.

Son corps fut soufflé et sans contrôler quoi que ce soit il se mit à pleurer, à crier, à hurler le nom du magicien dans une complainte désespérée.

« PRENDS-MOI ! HISOKA ! »

Le sang du rose ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps…

Il se rua sur le brun et le pris avec violence, le plaquant contre le mur pour s'enfoncer en lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Leurs esprits s'envolèrent vers des cieux encore inexplorés, leurs gorges se déversant en un flot incessant de hurlements. Ils firent l'amour avec une violence inouïe, se noyant dans le plaisir, vibrant de tout leur être.

La jouissance vint en un éclair. Elle les faucha avec autant de violence qu'un ouragan et ils s'écroulèrent au sol dans un dernier hurlement. Un hurlement à s'en déchirer la voix et l'être.

Puis le noir total. Ils avaient vécu ce moment avec une intensité telle que leurs esprits étaient si secoués qu'ils perdirent tous deux connaissance, laissant leur conscience flotter dans les abysses du plaisir résiduel.

Hisoka avait réussi.

 ** _Voilà voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir P_**


End file.
